A Bout of Interests
by Melody Bellerose
Summary: I'm trying to find my writing spirit once again, so I'm going to take y'all requests on ideas and/or short story plots to do one shots, two shots, or three shots. Maybe even four or five if I really fall in love with the idea. So help me out to get back to my work, eh?
1. Hey y'all!

I'm trying to find my writing spirit once again, so I'm going to take y'all requests on ideas and/or short story plots to do one shots, two shots, or three shots. Maybe even four or five if I really fall in love with the idea. So help me out to get back to my work, eh?

Rated K for now but it may change depending on what type of stories I write.

As always R&R as I write please, and make sure you give me your ideas, okay y'all?

~Melody

P.S. Depending on how many and what type of plots I get, it might end up in to one big story.


	2. Alcoholism

The Annual BSPR Christmas Party.

An irritation that is necessary for the benefit of the company, my father assures me every year. Except now, my irritation has sky rocketed with the knowledge that Mai is here.

I left her over a year ago in Japan and came back to England with my brothers body. We buried him and I stayed with my family. My father, however, was extremely interested in the amount of paranormal activity in Japan. So he sent Lin and Madoka to open back up SPR and who was the first person they called?

Mai Taniyama.

I'd stayed in England while he'd flown out to meet with the crew of SPR. He'd seemed skeptical of hiring a nobody teenage girl with no experience in the paranormal until he'd called me to speak about her. I'd told him the truth. That she had amazing potential and would probably one day dominate the Parapsychology world. He hired her immediately.

And now I'm forced to be in the same room as her for a minimum of two hours.

I don't hate Mai. I never could. But I dislike the way my heart palpitates when she's near. I dislike the way that hearing her name makes my body heat up with a foreign emotion.

So I keep myself as far from her as possible.

Which is extremely hard to do considering the social butterfly herself is obviously dedicated to have conversations with every bloody person in this room.

"Noll?" My mothers voice snaps me out of my revere and I catch her sparkling blue eyes as she heads over with two glasses of champagne. She smiles when she reaches me, "What's on your mind, dear?" She holds out one of the glasses.

I raise an eyebrow at the offered alcoholic beverage, "You know I don't drink, mother."

"You're of age, Noll. Have been for a few months now. It won't hurt you to clear your mind a little with some harmless drinking. Besides, champagne is more for the taste." She winks at me and I know I won't win this. My mother has a way of convincing people to do what she wants.

I accept the glass and sip it to placate her. The fruity taste of the bubbles throws me off for a moment but it's not horrible.

"Now, back to my earlier question." She smiles, "What's on your mind?"

"I dislike being around this many people." I give my usual answer when my parents decide to drag me to these events.

She smiles at me, "Are you sure it doesn't have more to do with a pretty little Japanese girl that is currently the main focus of all of the men in the party?"

My eyes find her and I realize that my mother is right. Mai is wearing a short, red dress. Perfect for a Christmas party. The men that are gathered around her, however, seem to think that she wore it for them as they are continuously flirting with her.

Anger surges in me, hot and deep. I know this feeling. Jealously. I've had it before when it came to Mai. I don't let the uncouth feeling show, however, as I turn back to my mother with a straight face.

"I'm sure, mother." I take another sip of the champagne.

Two hours later, I'm on the balcony while the party is in full swing. The music is loud, as is the laughter from the party goers.

I'm on my fifth glass of champagne and I can feel the effects of the alcohol. My fingers feel numb and my vision has started to blur when I move my head too quickly.

"Naru?" Her voice is soft, as if she's trying not to spook a wild animal.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" My words seem muffled, and I realize it's because my mouth barely opened. I'm definitely drunk. I take another sip.

"Shouldn't you?" She counters, her firecracker personality shining through, causing me to smile to myself.

"Go, Mai."

"I just needed some fresh air." She joins me at the railing, "Naru, are you okay? Your face is a little red—" I turn to her and she gasps, "You're drunk!"

I am definitely drunk and I don't see the use in denying it, "That I am, Mai." My hand reaches up on its own and my thumb strokes her cheek, "You're beautiful in this dress."

Damn alcohol.

"So you're only attracted to me when you're drunk then?" Her voice is teasing but I can see the genuine hurt in her eyes.

"No." I shake my head, leaving my half empty glass on the railing. My left arm wraps around her waist to pull her against me while my right hand continues to stroke her delicate face, "I'm always attracted to you. I'm just more vocal about it when I'm drunk."

"Naru…"

"I'm sorry about what I said when you confessed." Her eyes widen and I continue with the words I've wanted to say since last year, "I was emotional and I was looking for an outlet. You were the closest victim."

"I shouldn't have confessed right after you found his body." She shakes her head, down casting her eyes. I don't even need to ask whom she's speaking of because I already know.

"Maybe not the best decision on your part."

She shrieks, hitting me in the chest, "Naru!" My chuckle catches her off guard and she rolls her eyes to hide the obvious blush on her face. She looks at me and seemed to take in that we're still in the same position as before, the only difference is now my right arm is also wrapped around her, holding her to me. She looks up at me, "Naru, what are you doing?"

"You're extremely warm." I say, my mouth running away from me, "And very easy to hug. Why are you so soft?" I hug her tighter, resting my forehead against hers.

"I don't exercise much." She giggles nervously, staring in to my eyes, "It's probably just some extra fat that you're feeling."

I shake my head, "You're not fat." My right hand comes back up and I stroke her cheek once more, "You're perfect." My lips meet hers.

She groans in my mouth, kissing me deeper and I take control. My tongue invades her mouth and I taste chocolate and strawberries. I thank my mother for her food choices. It's my favorite sweet.

I kiss her deeply for a few minutes, my tongue exploring her mouth as she lets me dominate her. I finally pull away when the burn in my lungs have me panting.

"Come with me." I tell her, taking her hand and leading her inside. We sneak behind the party and up the stairs, in to the main part of the mansion.

"Where are we going, Naru?" She questions me but I ignore her, leading her up another flight of stairs and to the very end of the hall way, to my room. I open the door and usher her inside, where she gasps at my room. She turns to me, "This is your room?" At my nod she raises her eyebrows, "Naru, this is a mess."

I take in the millions of books stacked up in the corners of the room, the hundreds upon hundreds of papers stacked on my desk. Truthfully, the only relatively uncluttered area is my bed.

"I'm a scientist, Mai." I wave my hand in the general direction of the mess, "This is my life."

She nods, "I understand." And I know that she does. I don't know how but Mai just seems to understand me in a way that not even Gene did.

"Mai." She turns to face me and I kiss her again. She tumbles back on my bed, groaning as I shrug my dress jacket off.

"Naru, are you sure about this?" She asks me after she pulls away, her brown eyes searching my blue ones.

"Are you?" I cock an eyebrow at her.

She smiles at me, "Yes, I am. Now are you?"

"Definitely." I kiss her again and she moans.

Sunlight filters through my window and I curse myself for forgetting to close them. Turning away from the sun, I feel a puff of air hit my face. My eyes opened and I'm met with Mai's face.

What the—

Memories come rushing back. Our talk on the balcony. Sneaking in to my room. Mai naked. The sex. Good lord, the sex. Where did such an innocent girl learn to do things like that?

Her eyes open, as if she can hear me thinking about her. Her eyes widen before the memories come back to her. She sighs, "Shit."

"Indeed." My pounding head makes it difficult to speak.

"Did we use a condom?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Shit." She reiterates.

"Indeed."

She sighs, standing from my bed and leaning down to grab her dress. My body stirs and I pull her back, her shriek of surprise filling the room as I pull her under me.

"Naru, wait." I pause in my assault as her hand rest against my chest, "I won't hold you to anything you said last night. I know you were drunk and that you weren't yourself."

"I meant everything I said last night, Mai." Her eyes widen at my admission. Even I'm surprised at it but I can't have her thinking that it was only the alcohol speaking last night.

"Wh-what?" She's confused and her face is bright red, which means she's embarrassed as well.

"Mai, just because I was drunk does not mean I lied to you. Everything I said last was the truth."

She blushes some more, "Why didn't you tell me any of that sooner?"

I think for a moment before answering, "I suppose I could never find the right words to be able to tell you."

Her face softens and she smiles shyly at me, "I still love you, Naru."

My face relaxes as well and I feel a smile tug to my lips, "I love you too, Mai."

She giggles, giddy now, before kissing me.


	3. Cared For

"Naru, you haven't slept since we got here. You need to rest." Mai's brown eyes watch me, full of worry, stubbornness and a love that I can't completely comprehend.

 _Sweet girl._

I've been nothing but cold toward her since my arrival here in Japan. I haven't contacted her since her confession to me about six months ago and hadn't planned on ever contacting her, but Madoka called saying that she needed help on a case. Of course, my mother and father immediately sent me and Lin out here to help out their favorite protégé but the conniving woman failed to mention that a certain little brown haired Japanese girl was along with her for the trip.

Upon arrival, we were informed that every single person that had come to this estate had gone missing. I was just about to order Madoka home when Mai walked through the door holding a tray with fresh tea and scones. The minute she saw me, the tray left her hands and landed on the floor, resulting in spilt tea and a shattered pot and cups. She immediately turned beat red and cleaned it up. I, of course, made an off handed comment about her clumsiness, but wisely, she chose to ignore me.

After that, she tried to speak to me on several occasions, but other than the occasional call for tea and order, I attempted to keep my distance from her to make my impending departure back to England even less hurtful for her.

I'm no idiot. I know my own feelings. When Mai confessed, I was genuinely happy. But it's not me that she deserves or wants. It is Gene, whether she recognizes it or not. Gene is gentle, kind and the romantic between the two of us. Me, well, let's just say there's a reason that I'd rather spend my time alone.

However, after all of the things that Mai has said to me since my arrival here, this has been the most heartfelt. Everything else she attempted to say was small talk about my time in England, never really allowing herself to show the love that she claims to feel for me.

But with those words, it comes pouring out of her so radiant that it takes me a moment to catch my bearings.

"I will be fine, Mai." I brush her off smoothly and turn away to continue on my journey down the hall way. I'll admit, my vision was beginning to go blurry and I was feeling a bit warm, but I've stayed awake longer than this before. I'll be fine.

"Oh no you don't, Naru." Mai is in front of me once again, her golden brown eyes seeming even more golden in her anger, "It's been nearly two whole days. Either you get your butt in that room or I'll tell Madoka."

 _Oh, my sweet girl shows that temper of hers at last._

 _I_ glare at her, irritation making me even more lightheaded than I already am, "Are you threatening—"

"Yes." She glares back but I see tears accumulate in the corners of her eyes.

My last thought before I pass out it ' _Don't cry, sweet girl.'_

I wake up some time later, to a soft humming voice and fingers being ran through my hair. I get a brief flash back of my childhood, when my biological mother would care for us when we were sick. My eyes open and instead of long, black hair and grey eyes, I see short, brown hair and golden colored eyes staring down at me.

"You idiot." She whispers, "You fainted in the hallway."

I take a moment and allow myself to enjoy the feeling of her fingers running through my hair. But then I remember why I'm here and sit up quickly, immediately regretting it when my head immediately begins to pound once again.

"Naru." Mai's voice is scolding, "Madoka and Lin are taking care of the case. They've called in the old SPR irregulars, so they've all got it covered. Now lay down and rest." She pushes at my shoulders and I allow her to lay me down, bringing the blanket up to my chest and tucking it in around my body. She sighs, "Must you always be so stubborn?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and she giggles, shaking her head, "I suppose you must." Her smile makes my heart hurt and I turn away, closing my eyes and faking sleep.

About ten minutes later, she sighs, "You know, six months ago, I confessed my love for you and never truly got an answer. Though, I suppose your habit of answering questions with other questions can tend to be your form of proper answers, it's not my form of proper answers. Naru, I still love you, though I'm sure you can care less. Yeah, Gene is such a good person. He's kind and sweet but you're the one that I want to argue with for the rest of my life. Not him."

I open my eyes, but all I see is her closing the door after she exits the room.

 _My sweet, sweet girl. I think I may love you too._

I attempt to stay awake after she leaves but my fever and tired mind would not let me, so I fall in to a deep sleep. When I finally wake, Mai is standing over me with my bag in her hand, "Naru, it's time to go. The case is finished."

 _She's back._

"Madoka and Lin?" I feel as if I'm speaking through cotton in my mouth.

"Actually, Bou-san." She smiles at me, "Turns out that this used to be an old monks home, who was murdered. He'd been taking all of the psychics that could see him to try and pass on, but none of them were Buddhists." She shrugs.

 _Sweetie._

I stand, nearly falling back on to the bed but Mai drops my bag and takes my hand, helping me stand still.

"You pushed yourself too hard." She mumbles, "You shouldn't do that."

My head hurts too much to filter my mouth, so the truth comes pouring out easily, "Had to get you out. It wasn't safe for an idiot ghost magnet like you."

 _Dammit._

Her eyes widen at me but I move passed her, toward the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Her voice is so loud that it makes my head pound. She grabs my arm to attempt to turn me around, but I have no balance and I go tumbling back on to the bed, with Mai under me. Lifting my weight up so as to not crush her, she turns beat red and opens her mouth to say something.

"What's taking so long—" Madoka's voice stops when she sees us, and she giggles, "Oh never mind. Take as long as you need to." She leaves again.

"You can't just say something like that and leave it at that Naru." Her voice is low, but I can hear the indignation in her voice.

Emotions grow in me, along with my headache. My hand reaches up and cups her face, my mouth murmuring, "Sweetie." Before it closes over her lips. She gasps in surprise and I thrust my tongue in her mouth, relaxing when she finally responds to me. I take the kiss as deep as I possibly can, allowing myself to taste her natural caramel flavor.

She finally pulls away for air, "Naru?"

"You're so sweet." I tell her, my eyes beginning to close, "So, so sweet."

I black out.

I wake up in a hospital room, and immediately I begin to pray to any god that will listen that I did not just thrown myself at Mai.

However, when I open my eyes and meet cautious brown ones, I know that I did. No one else is in the room as I sit up, just Mai.

She clears her throat, "You've been asleep for a few days. I told them I'd call when you woke up, so they all went home and showered. Your parents will be here soon."

"Mai—" I attempt to explain but she cuts me off with a raised hand.

"I saw the regret in your eyes when you woke up, Naru. You don't have to explain anything to me." She stands, "Your feelings for me come off loud and clear, Naru. Attractive enough to mess around with but not smart enough to be your equal and for you to love. I get it." Her eyes burn with hurt and a love that she seems to wish to go away, "I'll go call everyone and then you won't have to ever see me again." She turns to walk out the door.

I stand up from the bed so fast that all of the blood rushes to it but I ignore my dizziness. I slam the door back closed just as she opens it. She spins around and gasps when she realizes how close I am. Her eyes are filled to the brim with tears and they begin to fall down her tan cheeks.

"Naru, what are you—"

"Shut up." Her mouth closes with a snap, "Where would you get all that from Mai? Jesus Christ." The last part comes out in English. I pull away from her and run my hand through my hair, willing my pounding heart to calm as I breathe slowing. I turn back to the infuriating woman, "Any regret that you may have seen in me when I woke up can be easily explained by the fact that I threw myself at you, Mai. What kind of man gives the woman no choice in whether she'd like you ravaged or not. A cowardly one, that's who." I hear my English accent make its way in to my words at my anger but I don't care, I continue to glare at her, "Next time, why not try communication instead of assuming, eh love?"

She suddenly burst out in to giggles, "Your accent is cute, Naru."

I raise an eyebrow at her, fighting back the embarrassment I feel. She eventually stops laughing and looks at me with a grin, "I'm sorry, Naru. I'll ask properly the first time next time." I sigh, nodding but jolt forward when she grasps my shirt in both of her hands and tugs me against her, "Do you love me, Naru?"

 _Oh my darling sweet girl._

"Yes." The answer flies out of my mouth, but I don't regret it.

"I love you too. Can you ravage me now?"

I feel my lips form a small smile before I mold her body to mine and begin to take control of her mouth.

 **"Oliver—"** my mothers voice interrupts us. Mai jerks away to look wide eyed at both of my parents.

I raise an eyebrow to my mother, **"Hello, mother."** Mai squeaks, burying her face in my chest to hide her embarrassment.

Mother laughs, as does Father, and they grin at me, speaking at the same time, **"This must be Mai?"**

I nod, looking down at the questioning look of the sweet girl in my arms, **"Mai, these are my parents. Madoka and Lin speak highly of you frequently."**

 **"As does Oliver,"** my father grins to me, his troublemaker nature shining through, **"He hasn't been able to shut up about the annoying little Japanese high schooler he hired as an assistant since he got back home."**

 **"Father."** I scold the same time my mother hisses, **"Martin."**

My mother steps forward, offering her hand to Mai, **"I am Luella, darling and this is my husband Martin. It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name."**

Mai shakes my mothers hand, **"Hello."** Her English is heavily accented but she seems to be understanding what they're saying, a talent I'm sure came from Madoka's extended stay in Japan.

 **"We'll go get started on your paperwork, darling."** Mother kisses me on my cheek and jerks my father begging her to the nurses station.

"They're so good looking." Mai speaks in Japanese.

"I suppose." I say uncommittedly, sighing before spinning her around and kissing her once again, before pulling away, "How do you feel about me staying in Japan?"

Her smile is blinding, "I'd love that, Naru."

"And moving in with me?"

"What?" She jerks away to look in my eyes, "Move in with you?" I nod my head, patiently waiting for her answer, "Yeah, I'd love that too, Naru."

I smile down at her and kiss her again.


	4. The Assistant

For the fifth time this month, the assistant hired to Noll's aid storms out, yelling that she was quitting. That's the fifth one. In a month.

 _God damnit, Noll._

"Oliver, dear, you need to be a little more patient with them." I try to reason with my son as he steps out of his office, "They're just entering under your leadership. Try to understand—"

"Mother, all those women are after is me and my money." He sends me a calculating look, "I won't give anyone the time of day that can't be honest with their opinion of me." With that, he turns around and marches back in to his office.

Sighing, I turn in the lobby of the building and march my way to my car, opening my cell phone and dialing Madoka. She picks up on the third ring, "Luella?"

"Dear, hello. Another one quit. Remember that assistant you were telling me about from when Noll was in Japan? Call her and fly her out. I want her here as soon as possible."

"But Noll said—"

"I know what my son said, but remember, Martin and I haven't signed the company over to him yet. So technically, I'm still the boss. Get her out here, Madoka."

"Yes ma'am."

The glee in her voice catches me off guard, and I want to ask about it, but she's already hung up.

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Noll is arguing with me in the middle of the lobby. We're about to leave on a case and I'm acting as his temporary assistant until his new one arrives. I never realized what a tyrant my son was until I tried to work under him.

He's brilliant, gorgeous and amazingly smart. But he's also an arse and bullheaded. Just like his father.

"Noll, we need more people for this case because the temple is too big for so few—" I try reasoning with him. The case is so high profile and so dangerous, that even Martin is here, with his little black clip board. He's watching the two of us go back and forth, as well as everyone else. This isn't anything new. Noll and I have similar traits, which makes us argue so much. I'm sure everyone in the company is about used to our bickering by now. Same with Martin and I.

"Mother, I have the best and brightest minds in the company in this room. There are no others as talented and with as much experience as them. These are all the people that we need."

 ** _"I never thought I'd hear you compliment me, Naru."_** A woman's voice comes from the doorway, and I see the most adorable little Japanese girl leaning against the door frame. She'd spoken in Japanese.

 ** _"Mai?"_ ** Noll's voice different; my head whips around to face him. His eyes are soft as he stares at the woman, his face holds an expression that I've never seen before. Suddenly, it's all gone and the Noll that I know is back, **_"What are you doing here?" He's speaking in Japanese._**

 ** _"I called her here."_ ** I tell him in Japanese, **_"You need an assistant and she's the only one that's lasted longer than three weeks."_**

 ** _"I specifically said that I didn't want her here."_** He hisses, genuinely glaring at me for the first time in his life.

I open my mouth to respond but a small hand comes out of no where and jerks his tie, forcing him to bend down to her level. She mumbles something to him, her little eyes burning with rage and his entire face morphing in to open shock, before finally settling in to a stoic expression. He stands straight, straightening his jacket and tosses her a glare, not nearly as harsh as the one he wore a minute ago. He clears his throat, "Do whatever you'd like, Mai." He speaks this in English.

"You better bet your narcissistic, pompous jerk face that I will." She answers back in English.

He turns away, beginning to make his way to the van. Mai turns and winks at all of us, before picking up a bag that I hadn't noticed before, and following behind him. She turns suddenly and comes up to me, "May I have the paperwork for the assistant job, Davis-san?"

I nod briefly, handing her the stack of the papers that I'm holding and she continues on, a little bit of spring in her step.

I'm amazed.

* * *

Over the course of the next week while we're solving the case, my son continues to give the little girl his attitude and she throws it right back in his face as if she'd been doing it for years. On the fifth day, I pulled Madoka aside, "Were they like this in Japan as well?"

"Oh yes." Madoka nods, "But this is worse than it used to be because Mai now has her own degree in paranormal research. The only thing Noll really had over Mai was that he was more knowledgeable than her. I mean, that's still the case but to a severely lesser degree."

"This is amazing." I watch as Mai sets down a tray with a new kpit of tea and then clears her throats loudly when she doesn't get her thank you. Noll rolls his eyes and delivers a very sarcastic thanks, but that seems fine for Mai and she goes about her merry way.

"They should just get together already. Watching them is making me anxious for the happy ending." Madoka giggles before walking away.

I look at them, and suddenly realize that Madoka is completely right. How had I never thought of that before?

From then on, I attempt to thrust them together as much as possible. Whether it's bumping in to Mai, causing her to fall in to my sons lap, or telling my son to keep an eye on his assistant.

It's completely helps that Mai is the sweetest and most generous girl I've ever met in my life. She never fails to tell my son when he's being a jerk and I love that about her.

On the last day of the case, I wake up bright and early in the morning to yelling. Martin and I shoot up out of the guest bed and sprint in to the base, only to find Mai going toe to toe with my son.

 ** _"Naru, you can't—!"_** Mai's speaking in Japanese.

 ** _"Yes I can."_** So is Noll, **_"I can and I will."_**

 ** _"Mai, what's going on?"_** I ask her in her native tongue. She's obviously to distressed with the situation to form sentences in English and then I don't wish to frustrate her any more. She looks on the brink of tears.

 ** _"He wants to destroy the grave sites. All of them!"_** She gestures to the hundreds of graves located behind the temple that we're currently at.

 ** _"Noll?"_ ** I ask, shocked that he would want to do something like this.

 ** _"Mother, think about this. All of the paranormal phenomenon are uncharacteristic to any singular ghost. It's several different ghosts. Mai has admitted to having dreams about hundreds of ghosts swarming the temple and a few of our mediums have seen multiple ghosts, all of different forms and features."_ ** He turns back to stare in to Mai's eyes, **_"Every single spirit trapped in this house has been tainted. The only way to get rid of them all is to purify their grave sites with fire."_**

I process what he's said and I'm just about to agree with him when Mai finally breaks and tears stream down her cheeks, " ** _What about all of those families, Naru?! They come here to mourn and visit their dead family members. You're talking about destroying graves that mean the world to other people!"_**

 ** _"I'm sure they'd rather their family be at peace than to have them living in agony like this, Mai!"_** He hisses at her.

Mai's mouth snaps closed, obviously realizing that he's made a point. Tears stream down both of her cheeks as she stares at him. After a long silence, she turns on her heel and walks out, still sobbing her little heart out.

I move to go after her, but Noll raises a hand, "No, Mother."

"But she's—"

"Mai is an orphan mother." His words freeze me and sympathy shoots through me at the thought of what the girls endured, "The grave yard where her parents were buried was torn apart to make an apartment complex. She and some of our other Japanese paranormal researchers had to go cleanse the building, which meant burning her own parents bones. Mai knows that I'm right, she's just in pain right now." He turns to walk away, but I catch a flash of veiled pain in his eyes, "She'll be alright eventually."

* * *

The next day, the smell of burning wood makes me nauseous, and I leave early.

A week after the case, I find myself in Noll's lobby. Mai is sitting behind the desk, and for once, Noll's door is wide open and I can see him working at his desk.

Mai spots me, "Mrs. Davis!" Her cheerful smile and golden colored eyes are full of happiness, "What brings you here?"

"Just making sure that my son is still alive. I haven't heard from him in a week." I say, just as Noll walks out of his office.

"Mother, don't be so dramatic." Noll scolds me, kissing my cheek in greeting.

I roll my eyes and wink at Mai when she giggles. I turn to my son, "How about the two of you come to our house for supper tonight? Your father is cooking fettuccine."

"Mother—" Noll begins but Mai cuts him off.

"What is fettu— get—" she has trouble saying the word.

"Fet-O-che-neh." I sound it out for her, "It's cheesy pasta, basically. But it's delicious."

Mai grins, "I love new foods." She glances at Noll, as if to ask for permission.

He rolls his eyes, "We'll be there." Mai and I squeal at the same time.

"See you tonight, darlings." I kiss my son's cheek before leaning over the desk and kissing Mai's forehead, "Around the usual time, Oliver dear!" I call out over my shoulder as I walk away.

 ** _"Are you crying?"_** Noll is speaking in Japanese.

 ** _"It's been so long since I've had someone kiss me on my forehead."_** Mai's voice is wavy, and I know she's crying.

Tears spring to my eyes for this adorable little girl. That poor thing.

* * *

At supper time, Mai and Noll show up at exactly six o'clock, which is dinner time for us.

"Come in! Come in!" I wave them in and close the door behind them. Oliver takes Mai's jacket like the gentlemen we raised him to be and sets it on a hanger, along with his. They join us for dinner and Mai and Martin grow fond of each other, much to my sons distaste. They seem to have the same sense of humor, which is hilarious because I get to watch my son wallow in jealousy as my husband makes Mai giggle again.

After dinner, Noll helps me with the dishes as Martin shows Mai his library. I wash as my son rinses and dries. We're quiet for a moment and I only speak after I've finally washed the last dish and handed it to my son.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"When are you going to tell Mai that you're in love with her?"

He pauses, turns to access my seriousness, and then finishes drying the cup, "I don't plan on ever telling her, Mother."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's in love with Gene." He says quietly, staring down at the towel in his hand.

"Yet it's you she smiles at." I say softly, fixing his hair in place. The boy never brushes it. He turns to look at me with confused blue eyes, "Stop comparing yourself to your brother, love. You two were similar in a lot of ways, but you two are also different in the best of ways. Tell her, Oliver. And let her love you back. You deserve it." With that, I kiss his cheek, and walk away to go pull my husband away from his new fan.

"Luella, what are we doing?" Martin's voice is scolding.

After pulling Martin away from Mai, the Japanese cutie left to go find Noll. That was about ten minutes ago, and while I won't interfere with my sons choices, I'm proud enough to admit that I'm nosy and want to see what's going to happen after our chat in the kitchen.

"Because I have a feeling that Noll is about to confess to Mai."

"And why is that?"

"Because I told him to."

"Luella!" Martin glares at me.

"Shhh. Don't blow our cover!" I open the door slightly to see Mai staring at Noll with round eyes.

 ** _"What?"_** Mai asks him, astonishment clear in her eyes. She's speaking in Japanese.

 ** _"Must I repeat myself all the time, Mai?"_** Noll scowls at her before his face softens a fraction, **_"I asked if you loved Gene, Mai."_**

"Luella, I can't even understand what they're saying." Martin hisses in my ear. I wave him off and continue to watch the scene in front of me.

Mai suddenly grows outraged, **_"I told you three years ago who I was in love with, Naru! It was you that said I love Gene!"_**

 _Damnit Noll!_

 ** _"I realize that. Just answer the question, Mai."_ ** He glares at her again.

Tears begin to stream down her cheeks, **_"What are you doing here, Naru?! What are you trying to achieve? Are you trying to mock me?! Trying to make fun of me?! Well I don't care! I love you Naru, but I won't let you—_** _oomph!"_

Noll effectively shuts her up with a kiss. She squeals, I squeal, Martin cusses. A lot of sounds go off at once.

Noll turns to the door that Martin and I are crouched behind, "Mother?"

I push the door and it creaks open. I give them my best cheesy smile while my husband slaps himself on the forehead, **_"Don't mind us. Continue with your love confession, dear."_**

 ** _"Love confession?"_** Mai sniffles, turning back to my son, seemingly forgetting about us for the moment.

Noll sighs, shooting me a glare before turning back to Mai, **_"If you don't love Gene, but you can still smile when you look at me, I can concur that it's me that you love, correct?"_**

Mai watches him for a moment, astonished, before releasing a giggle, **_"You're such a nerd. Yes, Naru. I love you."_**

Noll's face softens, **_"I… love you too."_ ** His answer is soft and Mai smiles sweetly at him, pulling him down for a kiss.

I squeal again, catching the couples attention. Martin groans, "Luella, you nosy twit!"

I laugh, winking at Mai when she giggles. Martin stands, and helps me stand as well. On our way to the couple, I can't help but think _'She's probably the best assistant Noll's ever had.'_


	5. That's My Boy

My two sons were always very different boys. Eugene connected to Luella on a different level from Oliver and I. Eugene would let Luella coddle and love on him, as a mother wanted to. Oliver, however, never really liked to be touched or spoken to much. He wasn't a people person, which I guess is why he decided to follow me around in his childhood, because neither am I.

As he got older, he began to study with me, allowing me to teach him things, and that's when we learned how incredibly intelligent the twins were. Specifically Oliver. Gene was brilliant, but Oliver was… on a different level. Most of the time, I had to remind him to use his emotions as well instead of just logical.

At sixteen, Gene was murdered in Japan. I was heartbroken, as was Luella, however, Oliver decided he wanted to take time off of college and go look for his brothers body. Who were we to stop him? He'd never asked us for anything that was education related, so we allowed it.

A year later, he found his body and we went to Japan to retrieve it. He and Lin, the onmyoji we'd hired to help Oliver with his PK abilities, and we met his merry little band of misfits.

While a odd monk flirted with my wife, I noticed a small little brown haired girl staring at my son with something I haven't seen before on another female near my son. Sure, my son is a handsome young man, and women tend to gravitate to him for his money and status, but she was staring at him with a mixture of love and anger and sorrow.

It was fascinating.

I asked my son about her when he returned to England with us, he told me her name, why he hired her. Text book things.

"Oliver," I'd said to him, staring at him from across my desk, "I asked you who she was to you, not what she was."

He'd looked at me with calm blue eyes that I noticed darkened at my words. He sighed, "Father, just leave her be. Please."

He'd never said please to me in his life, so I let it go, until he grew terribly ill with the worse case of the flu our doctor had ever seen.

He'd ended up in the hospital, and so did we, right next to him. However, now that I watch a small little Japanese girl throw herself between two doctors to attempt to get to Luella and I to explain who she is, a new type of hope blooms in my chest that I'd lost when my other son died.

"Let her in." I tell the doctors, who release her.

"What are you doing? We don't know that girl." Luella hisses at me, agitated by her habit of not sleeping when she's worried.

"We may not, but Oliver does." I tell her as the girl begins to walk to us.

"Lots of girls know Oliver, but that doesn't mean we allow them to—"

"Is he alright?" She's distraught, but visibly trying to hold herself together. Her English is shaky but understandable, "When Madoka called me, I get a flight as soon as can but it was late one." She's nearly hyperventilating as she attempts not to cry in front of us, "My name Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you." She bows briefly.

I now back, "Martin Davis. He's being stabilized as we speak. Oliver has always been a fighter, so I'm sure he'll be okay." I attempt to reassure her.

She laughs just as a new trail of tears stream down her cheeks, "Stubborn, idiot scientist."

Luella and I freeze. Only Gene called him that.

She realizes her mistake, "Oh I'm sorry. I latent psychic and Gene is my spirit guide. I speak to him often."

"Do you?" Luella's got tears of her own.

Mai smiles at us, "Yes. He wishes for me to tell you two that he loves you and you could not prevent his death. Naru knows he is."

"Naru?" I question, the word is odd.

"Naru short for Narushisuto. It means narcissist."

A laugh leaves me, so loud and sudden that both ladies jump. I grin down at her, fighting back my own tears, "You know him well."

She smiles, her eyes slightly dryer than before, "I was Naru's assistant in Japan. He drink too much tea." A look of annoyance flashes across her face, "He tyrant and mean and just a bully. But he kind when he believe no one is watching. He not a robot, just a jerk."

Luella giggles, nodding her head, "Yes. Precisely."

A doctor walks out at that moment, "Oliver Davis?"

"That's us." I call, getting his attention.

He walks to us, greeting me with a handshake, "How are you, Martin?"

"I could be better, Greg, but tell me about my son."

"He's stable and awake, but he's groggy. Only one of you can go in, because he needs rest. He's dehydrated and malnourished, and he's going to need to spend a few days here to get the fluids he needs, but eventually, your boy is going to be alright."

We all simultaneously sigh in relief, and I shake his hand, "Thank you, Greg."

"No problem, Martin. You know I love those boys like I love my own children. You're my brother, I have no problems taking care of my nephews." He kisses Luella's cheek, offers a polite smile to Mai and disappears again.

Luella's eyes connect with mine and I silently nod to her unspoken question. She turns to Mai with a gentle smile, "Why don't you go in, dear?"

Mai's eyes grow wide and she shakes her head, "I can't—"

"It's alright, Mai." I wrap my arm around Luella's shoulder, "We'll see him after he wakes up again. You go in and see him."

She's quiet for a minutes, before nodding, "Okay. Thank you." She bows to us, before disappearing in to Oliver's room.

"Shall you translate for me?" I ask my wife, kissing her on the forehead.

"You want to spy on our son and listen to private conversation with a woman that's obviously in love with him?" She pulls a fake astonished face before her eyes show her deviousness and she grins, "Of course I'd love to." She giggles when I chuckle and kisses me briefly before going over to the barely open door.

Luella listens for a moment before saying, "Noll just asked her why she was here… … … she called him an idiot." My wife grins, she obviously loves this girl.

Another moment of silence before Luella's eyes slowly widen, "She just said that she told him that she loved him, and that just because he chose not to believe it doesn't mean it's not true."

 _Mai, you brave girl._

"He's quiet and she asked him how he was feeling… … … he's still quiet." Luella suddenly jumps and yanks me away from the door; we return to our original spot just as Mai throws the door open and I watch angry tears stream down her face.

She pauses when she sees us, and clears her throat, "Um, thank you for letting me see him. I'll see you tomorrow." She vows to us before running out of the room so fast that I swear I see smoke come up behind her.

"What happened?" I question my wife.

"She said that she'd see him when he wasn't being an arse and left." Luella laughs gleefully, "Oh I love this girl."

* * *

The next day, I'm in the hospital room when Luella goes to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

Oliver clears his theist suddenly, "Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"You met Mai yesterday." It's not a question. It's a statement.

"I did." I catch his eye, "She's an exceptionally pretty girl, Oliver."

He's quiet, seeming to mow over my words before stating, "She claims to love me."

"You don't believe her?"

"It's not logical."

I automatically know that he's speaking of Gene being her spirit guide.

I sigh, "Son, Gene is dead." He jerks, looking as if I just physically harmed him. I sigh again, "It's awful to say out loud but it's true. Eugene Davis is dead, and you're the one that lives. Stop allowing your brothers popularity and personality rule over your life. You are your own person, and she must think you're a pretty great one to continue to return to you even though you treat her the way you do."

He lowers his head, obviously guilty about the way he feels he must treat her to keep her at a distance.

"Son," I catch his attention, "Love her back. It'll be the greatest decision you make, aside from your children. Trust me." I hold his gaze so he knows my meaning, and he nods when he catches on.

* * *

Around lunch time, a pretty little Japanese girl pops in Oliver's room as he's resting. She smiles at me, "Good afternoon, Davis-san." She bows.

I wave her off, "Call me Martin, Mai."

She nods, "Yes, Martin-san." She turns to Oliver's bed, "How is he?"

"Exhausted." I say, watching as my son's chest rises and falls steadily, "But he was awake for an hour or so this morning. Why don't you sit with him while I go grab lunch? Would that be alright?"

"Of course." She smiles at me when I stand and kiss her forehead. I exit the room as she sits in the chair next to his bed.

Luella comes back not long after that from the bathroom, "Martin? Why aren't you with Noll?"

"Mai is." I smile at my wife, "You look gorgeous."

She rolls her eyes, "I haven't slept in two days."

"You're still gorgeous."

She giggles, "You old flirt." A quick kiss for me and then we both hear Mai speaking. Luella grins down at me, "She told him good morning."

A few more words are exchanged and Luella translates them, "Mai asked him how he was feeling. He said he feels as if he was thrown off a mountain and then Mai told him that it was the first time he was ever honest about his condition when she asked." Luella's eyes widen and she covers her mouth, "He told her…" her eyes water, "He just told her that if she loves him, he should be able to share that much with her. I think Mai's stunned in to silence."

 _Way to go._

Luella sniffles and wipes a stray tear just as I hear Mai speak again, "She said _'so you believe me?'_ … … … Noll said _'it's always been Gene's area of expertise to experience romance and friendship. I was the brain between the two of us."_ Luella sniffles again, listen as he speaks, "He said _'but I suppose if some like you can love me, then I suppose it can't be the most horrible thing in the world."_ Luella's crying now and I hear Mai crying as well.

"That's enough." I tell her, pulling her in my lap.

Luella buries her face in my neck, "She just told him that she loved him…" Luella cries silently in to my neck as I hear a cream, along with more crying. I peak in to the room.

Mai is in Oliver's bed, wrapped in his arms as she cries. Eventually both women fall asleep and I watch my son's eyes slowly close.

A smile makes its way to my face and I can't stop the stray tear from leaving my eye and making its way down my cheek.

 _That's my boy._


	6. Adventures of Princess Harper Pt 1

The light hurts my eyes. Mommy forgot to close the blinds. Daddy normally tucks me in and he never forgets.

My Disney Princess clock tells me that it is 7:05 AM. Daddy is up right now.

I throw my covers off. Tucker meows from by my feet as I hop out of my bed and run as fast as I can to the kitchen. Our house is really big. We have eight rooms, four bathrooms and a huge backyard. When my friends come over, we play hide and seek in the room. Except for Daddy's study. We aren't allowed in there. _"Too many scary objects,"_ Mommy tells me.

"Good morning, Harper." Daddy tells me while reading his newspaper. He spoke in Japanese, him and Mommy's native language. I don't know how he heard me. I was sure that I was super quiet.

We speak in Japanese at home and around our family, but when we get to be around other people, we speak in English. Sometimes, we go back and forth and I don't even think Mommy and Daddy realize it.

"Good morning, Daddy." I know Japanese too. I don't know how. I don't remember learning it. I skip over to him and he closes his paper, letting me hop up in his lap. He kisses my forehead and I grin at him, "Did you sleep well, Daddy?"

"Yes I did. And did you?" Daddy smiles at me gently. Daddy doesn't smile often; he's very serious all the time. But when Daddy does smile, he's like Prince Charming from Cinderella.

"I did! Except for my curtains. Mommy _accidently_ left them open."

"Accidentally, Harper. Say it right." He raises an eyebrow at me, "Remember, you're intelligent and I've taught you well. Use your education."

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry." I look down at my hands. He's right. Daddy teaches me all kinds of things. I should know better.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." Daddy smiles at me again and I nod.

"Why were you working so late, Daddy?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Someone needed my help," he says, brushing his black hair out of his eyes as he looks at me, "They we're having a few problems."

"A ghost problem?" I ask.

"Precisely."

"Ooooooohh."

"Good morning!" Mommy bursts through the doors, her yellow robe wrapped around her. Mommy's hair is a mess but she's so happy and pretty. Mommy is always pretty. She grins at me, "Good morning, akachan." She comes and kisses my cheek, "Good morning, Naru." She kisses Daddy on the lips.

"Morning Mommy!" I tell her, grinning. Daddy stays quiet as I hop of his lap as Mommy begins to make Daddy's tea and our breakfast.

"Do you want to help?" She asks me, a smile on her face. She bends down to meet me, "You have to be very careful if you do."

"Okay Mommy!" I grin at her, and we make breakfast. After breakfast, Mommy helps me dress for school while Daddy showers. I can do it all by myself but Mommy likes to help. Even though I'm already in grade two, she says that she just likes to feel important.

After I finish getting dressed and Mommy does my hair for me, Daddy is out of the shower and he has his black suit on. Daddy watches my morning cartoons with me while Mommy showers and then we leave.

* * *

I spot Aunt Madoka at school when Mommy and Daddy stop to drop me off.

"Aunt Madoka! Soju!" I yell out. Daddy and Mommy stop as Aunt Madoka and Soju begin to walk over.

Soju is older than me. He's in grade four, but he's really nice, not like the other boys in his grade. They all pick on me. Soju told me once that it was because they all thought I was pretty but that's just stupid. Why pick on me if you want me to be your girlfriend? I just want to beat you up if you pick on me. Besides, I can't have a boyfriend anyway. Daddy said I can't until I'm 30.

"Hello, Miss Harper." Aunt Madoka bends down and smiles at me, giving me a high five, "How are you today?"

"I'm great! After school today, I get to come hang out at the SPR office with you guys!"

"Really?" Aunt Madoka looks up at Mommy and Daddy.

"We promised." They say together and Aunt Madoka laughs.

"You spoil her." She laughs some more.

"We know." Daddy and Mommy share a smile when they talk together again.

The bell rings and Soju grabs my hand, "Let's go Harp! We're gonna be late! Bye Mom! Bye Aunt Mai and Uncle Naru!" Soju doesn't give me a chance to hug Mommy or kiss Daddy, he just pulls me away.

I'm upset with him for a little while but I wasn't late to class, so I can't be upset anymore.

* * *

Miss Shayla is in a super good mood today. When I asked her, she told me, "Well I started dating someone, Miss Harper."

"Dating?" I question, "Like you have a boyfriend?"

She nods, her blonde ponytail bobbing, "Yes. Like a boyfriend."

"I wonder if Mommy and Daddy ever dated?" I question.

She giggles and pats me on the head, "I'm sure they did, Harper."

* * *

"Hello Harper." Uncle Lin says in Japanese as I climb up him to eventually sit on his shoulders in his computer chair. He blinks up at me, "Must you climb me, little one?"

"You're just so tall, Uncle Lin." I tell him back, "I wanna be this tall too!"

Uncle Lin chuckles at me. Uncle Lin is very good looking, not like Daddy, but almost.

"Akachan, get off of Lin." Mommy tells me, setting a tray of fresh tea out in front of Daddy and sitting next to him.

Miss Shayla from earlier pops in to my head and I drop down off of Uncle Lin and scramble in to Daddy's lap, who is reading a book. He huffs out an annoyed breath at being interrupted but Daddy waits for me to talk to him.

"Did you and Mommy date?"

Mommy chokes on her tea as Daddy raises an eyebrow, "Why do you ask, Harper?"

"Because Miss Shayla said that she has a boyfriend who she's dating now." I grin happily up at Daddy, "So did you and Mommy date?"

Daddy looks at Mommy, who just shrugs. He turns back to me, "Yes we did."

I squeal, "Really?! Wow! Mommy! Was Daddy a proper boyfriend?"

Mommy laughs, "What do you mean by that, akachan?"

"And how do you know what a proper boyfriend is?" Uncle Lin glares at me from across the room.

I giggle and ignore him, "You know. Dates, holding hands and stuff." My cheeks feel hot.

Daddy smirks down at me, "Holding hands?"

My cheeks burn hotter and I glare at him, "Daddy!" He always teases me.

He chuckles, "Yes, me and your mother did date."

I scrunch up my nose, "I can't imagine you and Mommy dating."

Mommy and Aunt Madoka laugh. Mommy grins at me, "Yeah, neither could we, akachan. Dating your daddy was nothing like being married to your daddy is."

"Really? How is it different?" I tilt my head to the side.

Mommy smiles at me, "I'll tell you when you're older, akachan."

* * *

In my dream, I'm playing in a park. The swing set is fun but I can only push myself a little bit.

Someone grabs the chains of the swing set, "Need help?" They speak in Japanese.

I turn and it's Daddy standing behind me, "Daddy?" The man smiles, but that's not Daddy's smile. I jump off the swing set and away from him, "Who are you?"

He laughs, "I'm your Dad's brother, love."

"Daddy has a brother?" I question, tilting my head to the side. I'm still nervous about him. Mommy says that you shouldn't trust strangers.

"I'm his twin brother. It's means that—"

"I know what a twin is. I'm not stupid." I snap, "But who are you?"

"My name is Eugene Davis. You can call me Gene though." He smiles down at me, "Would you like to swing now?"

I normally would have said no and walked away, but he looks exactly like my daddy. He can't want to hurt me, right?

Sighing, I hop back on the swing and he begins to push me.

"Do you know my mommy too?" I question.

"Yes I do." He says, still pushing me, "I used to help your mom with her psychic abilities."

"Daddy says that I don't have any psychic abilities." I tell him.

"He really just means that you don't have PK like he does."

"Like how he can move things with his mind?"

"Something like that." Gene stops the swing and smiles down at me, "You're a lot like your dad, but you have your mothers spirit. Make sure you tell them I said that, okay?"

I nod, "Alright."

He smiles down at me again, "See you later, Harper."

"Bye Gene."

* * *

I wake up in my dark room. Daddy tucked me in last night so the curtains are closed. I don't bother looking at my clock, I just throw my covers off and run to Daddy and Mommy's room.

Daddy is reading a book while Mommy is petting Tucker and talking with Daddy. She stops when I throw their door open and narrows her eyebrows at me, "Harper, what are you doing awa—"

"Daddy, do you really have a twin brother named Gene?"

They both freeze and Daddy looks up from his book at me. He sighs, "I'm assuming you saw him in your dream?" At my nod, Daddy closes his book and places it on his nightstand. Mommy scoots over in the bed and I take that as my que to climb in the bed with them.

I don't come lay down with Mommy and Daddy very much. I normally go to bed before Daddy and wake up after him. I've laid in bed with Mommy before, but I don't remember ever laying with Daddy.

Once I'm settled, Daddy turns to me. He's laying down and his head is propped up by his arm as he looks down at me, "Gene is my older brother and we are twins. Do you remember I told you about my PK?" At my nod, he continues, "Gene was able to balance out my PK when we were children. In other words, he prevented me from combusting with too much power."

"So he helped you?" At Daddy's nod, I ask, "Where is he? Why haven't I met him before my dream?"

Daddy goes quiet and Mommy sniffles. I turn to look at her to see tears in her eyes. That makes me cry too, "Oh no. I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She laughs through her tears and wipes mine away with her thumb, "Oh no, akachan, it's not your fault."

"Gene is dead, Harper." Daddy's quiet voice makes me turn back to him. Daddy's eyes look so sad that I can't help wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugs me back.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay." He pulls away and smiles at me, "It was a long time ago."

"How did he die?"

"He was murdered." Daddy says bluntly.

"Oh no. Did you ever catch the bad guy?"

Daddy nods, "We did. She's sitting in jail as we speak, but it didn't bring Gene back."

We all get quiet for a minute before I remember what Gene told me to tell them, "Oh, Daddy? Gene told me to tell you guys that I'm like you but I have Mommy's spirit."

Daddy's eyebrows raise, "Really?"

* * *

A couple days later, I'm sitting on the bench outside of the playground. Mommy had to go in to work early so Daddy had to pack my lunch, which is why my sandwich is all mushy and there's too much meat on it. Poor Daddy. He can't cook at all.

"Hey there, ugly." A boy from Soju's grade yanks on my messy ponytail that Daddy put up for me.

"Hey!" I yell, my head hurting. I glare at him, "What did you call me?"

"I called you ugly." He laughs, so does his friends.

I grab my sandwich and smash it in his face. He falls to the ground and I keep jamming it in to his mouth. I stop when Miss Shayla grabs me and yanks me off of him. I yell, trying to get back to him.

"Why did you do that?" Miss Shayla asks me, her voice frantic.

"Because she's a psycho!" The boy yells, crying as he smears my food off his face.

"No!" I yell at him, "Because you called me ugly! And I'm not ugly! My mommy is the most gorgeous woman in the world and my daddy is the worlds most handsome man! So guess what! That means that I'm friggin beautiful!" I take my apple from my box and throw it at him. It hits him in the head and he falls back down.

"We are calling your parents, young lady!"

* * *

*** akachan = babygirl


	7. Adventures of Princess Harper Pt 2

"Harper!" Mommy's voice comes from the door. She looks angry. Daddy walks in behind her. His eyes find me and I'm instantly calmed down.

I'm not in trouble.

"What were you thinking, young lady?!" Mommy is really mad. So mad that she's yelling in Japanese.

"I'm sorry." I apologize in Japanese, "He said I was ugly and he pulled on my hair! He always picks on me, Mommy! I was tired of it." I look down at my hands.

"You're almost ten years old, Harper." Mommy scolds me, "You should know better."

"The boy should also know better than to physically assault her." Daddy is speaking in English. He turns to Miss Shayla, "What is being done to the boy?"

Before Miss Shayla has a chance to speak, a loud mans voice reaches all of us, "I want that little twit expelled!" A big man rounds the corner of the school building with the bully right behind him.

"Yes. I agree." Daddy says, "I do want that little twit expelled." Daddy glares at the bully, who flinches. I notice he still has food in his hair.

"Your daughter beat my son up!"

"He physically assaulted her first. It was self defense. Not to mention he called her ugly."

"Well she's definitely not the prettiest little twat in the world!" The man sneers at my daddy.

Daddy's glare turns really cold. He steps forward, "My daughter is absolutely beautiful, and your son seems to think so as well. Though, I suppose the only way he knows how to show his affections is through abuse. Do you hit your wife? Does your son watch? Is that why he has anger problems?"

Daddy is firing questions at the man so fast that the man is beginning to turn red in the face. Eventually, the man raises his hand to swing at Daddy but Uncle Lin comes out of no where and grabs the mans arm. He flips the man and he lands on his back. Two police officers come and pick the man up, handcuffing his hands behind his back as he yells curse words at Daddy.

"Are you alright?" Uncle Lin is speaking to Daddy, who ignores him.

"Harper—"

"I know, Daddy." I grin at him, "We're gorgeous."

He smiles down at me.

* * *

I ended up getting suspended from school. Mommy took away my TV for a week because I hit the boy first, but Daddy gave me a new book to read, so I was occupied for the three days I was suspended.

When I finally go back to school, the bully completely avoided me. And all of his friends. They leave me alone for the rest of the school year. And I go on to grade five with no problem.

On the first day of school, I meet up with my friends before class. We're talking and laughing with each other when my friend Bethany stops us, "Look."

She's pointing at a boy. He has short black hair, he's really tan and he has a mean look on his face as a lady that I recognize speaks with the principal.

"Hey. I know her." I tell my friend.

"You do?" They all speak at the same time.

I nod, "She's from America. She used to take care of my daddy and uncle when they were kids. My mom says that she was kind of like an aunt to them. We visit her every so often." I turn to them, "Go ahead of me. I'm gonna say hi."

They shoot me looks but go about their way.

"Miss Kathryn!" I shout, catching her attention.

When her eyes find me, she smiles adoringly at me, "How are you, Harper? I didn't know you go to this school."

I nod, "I'm in grade five now."

She turns to the boy, "Alec, meet Harper. She's Mai's daughter. You've met Mai, remember? She's the lady that comes help me clean the orphanage every Saturday?"

Alec glares at me with eyes so dark that they're nearly black, "Hi." His greeting is very short and to the point.

I don't let it phase me. According to my mom, Daddy acts like this when he doesn't want attention. So I just smile at him and say, "Hi, Alec. Let me know if you need any help around here. I don't mind." With that, I say goodbye and head to class.

* * *

I see Alec later. He's sitting at one of the lunch tables, staring down at the lunch food that he has. I shoot a look at Bethany, who shakes her head rapidly as I stand.

"He's going to kill you!" Bethany whispers. She's such a scaredy cat.

I laugh, "No he's not. He's just a kid. Like us." So I walk over to him with one of my sandwiches.

When I sit down in front of him, I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me to it, "Are you here to smash that in to my face?" I tilt my head to the side, confused. He leans forward, a look in his eye that I can't recognize, "I've heard about you, Harper Davis. You beat the crap out of this kid last year because he hit you and told you you were hideous."

I roll my eyes, "I wish you wouldn't say that."

He looks taken back by my attitude, "What?"

"I said, I wish you wouldn't say that. I beat him up because he always bullied me and he pulled my hair and called me ugly. So I smashed my sandwich in his face and threw my apple at him. It's not my fault he got beat up by a girl." I place the sandwich in front of him, "Here. I don't like the school food either."

I get up and walk away.

* * *

A few days later, I walk out of my room to see Alec and Miss Kathryn sitting on the couch with Mom and Daddy.

"Harper." Daddy calls me to them. I walk closer and then I notice that Alec has a black eye.

"What happened to you?" I ask him. He glares at me and looks away.

"He got in to a fight at school." Miss Kathryn tells me, "Three fights in the past week, actually. If he gets in to one more fight, they'll expel him."

"So we're gonna have him stay with us since you two are about the same age." Mom tells me. She grins, "It'll be like having an older brother."

"Please." Alec huffs, "I'd never see her as a little sister."

I glare at him, "Don't be such a jerk!"

He glares back at me, "Well you don't be such an idiot!"

"Kids!" Mom yells, "Harper, Alec is staying in the room across from you. Show him there and then both of you stay in your rooms."

"Yes ma'am." I grumble, turning around and walking to the hallway. I don't check to see if he follows me, and I spin around when I get to his door. I'm eye to eye with him, "This is your room. Try not to make too much noise."

"I could say the same to you." He snaps.

"Well, don't!" I hiss, slamming my door behind me.

 _I hope he leaves soon._ I think.

* * *

 ** _8 Years Later_**

He never left. Alec stayed in my house, straight across from me for eight years. Now, I'm in college and he's a mechanic. He started his own shop with my dad's help and it's busy, from what I understand. Alec is good with his hands and he's awesome with cars, so people go to him, even though he's rude most of the time. I guess good work trumps a good attitude.

Today, I'm studying when Alec shows up in my door way, "What happened today?" He's glaring at me. He's always glaring at me. I don't know what I did to eternally piss him off but it's annoying.

"What do you mean?" I roll my eyes.

"I mean, Naru called and told me that he had to kick you and some guy out of his parapsychology class because you two wouldn't shut up." Alec glares at me, "You're too bloody smart to be pissing off in class, Harper."

"We weren't—" I try to explain myself.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. Just know that your parents worked too bloody hard to be able to afford your education for you to be put out of class by your own father." With that, he turns and walks away.

My cheeks burn hot. It's one thing to be told off by my dad about not paying attention, it's another thing to be told off by Alec. Dad more or less makes me feel childish. Alec makes me feel like a invalid.

Over the years, Alec grew close with my parents and they signed on as his guardians until he turned eighteen, in which case he just stayed living here after getting the okay from my dad. He calls my dad by 'Naru' and my mom by her first name. From being around us, he knows enough Japanese to be able to hold his own and he's learned a lot from my parents. He got in to cars after my dad helped him get a vehicle when he was 16 and it kept breaking down. Alec just fixed it himself. So by the time he turned 18, all he had to do was take two years at a community college on automotive and now he's got a life long career that he loves.

Alec is now 20, he's got a business, money, a nice car and he's hot. Though I'd never admit it to anyone, those tattoos he has running up and down his arms are like porn to me. Once again, I'd never admit it, because he's still a pain in the ass, but getting berated by him makes me feel like a ten year old all over again.

Two days after that incident, I'm watching TV when the phone rings. Mom yells for me to pick it up from the kitchen, so I do, "Davis."

"Harper?" It is Tom, from class the other day.

"Oh, hey Tom. What's up?"

"Where you able to talk to your friend yet?"

Apparently Tom has had a crush on Bethany since the first day of school, but was too shy to approach her, so he approached me and asked me for some tips to ask her out.

"No, I haven't. I've been so busy with school you know? The paper from parapsych is gonna kick my arse."

"Yeah well it's gonna eat mine… wait."

My loud laugh makes my mom's, dad's and Alec's head poke out of the kitchen. Mom smiles at me, "Who you talking to, akachan?"

I blush, "Um, no one."

I stand and try to shuffle to my room, but a huge paw comes from nowhere, jerks my hand away from my ear and snatches the phone out of my hand, "Who is this?" Alec glares at me.

I glare back, "Give me the phone, Alec!" I try to take it but he just turns away.

"Tom? As in parapsychology Tom?" Alec glares harder at me.

I huff, "He's my friend, Alec! Let me talk to him."

"I think you've distracted her enough from her studies for one week, don't you, Tom? … Thought so." He hangs up. He turns to me and opens his mouth to say something, but my hand flies on it's own. The sound of the slap resonates through the house and I hear my mom gasp.

"He's my friend, you bullheaded jerk!" Tears stream down my face in my anger, "I was trying to help him ask Bethany out, but now he probably thinks I'm a freak! So thank you, Alec!" I turn on my heel and march to my room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I hear a knock on my door. I stay laying in my bed, watching our my window as the moon shines through the clouds covering the sky.

My door opens, "Harper, can I talk to you?" I don't answer, I just continue staring. A sigh, and then a small dip on the bed, "Come on, akachan, you know he just cares about you."

I throw the cover off and face her, "But this has happened too many times. Every time I make a friend that he doesn't approve of, he scares them away on he grounds that it's what he thinks is best for me! Who I bring in to my life isn't any of his business!"

Mom smiles at me, "Honey, have I ever told you about me and your father when we were teenagers?"

 _Whoa. Talk about a change of conversation._

"No?" What does this have to do with Alec being a jerk to me?

"The first time I had a discussion with your father with just us two, he called me stupid." My jaw drops and Mom laughs, "It was a frequent thing."

"Isn't he just joking when he does that though?" Dad does call her stupid a lot.

Mom nods, "Now he is, but when we were teenagers? Never. I confessed to your dad when he found Gene's body too, and he rejected me and told me that I was actually in love with Gene."

 _What the hell._

Mom laughs again at my face, "And when we were dating, your father chased away every guy that came with in a twenty foot radius of me with a single glare."

"Dad is scary when he's like that." We laugh together.

"Akachan, all I'm saying is that people and their feelings change over time. It took your father a while to admit to himself that he loved me. Maybe you should speak with Alec and find out where you two stand with each other. You two are adults now; you've both changed a lot since you guys were kids." With that, she kisses the top of my head and leaves me alone.


	8. Adventures of Princess Harper Pt 3

I don't see Alec for a few days. When I finally do, it's at three in the morning. He stumbles in the house with grease smeared up and down his arms, and a huge gash on his hands. I'm sneaking ice cream in the kitchen when he plows in to the sink and immediately begins washing his hands. He doesn't notice me as he reaches for some napkins to dry his hands and to attempt to staunch the bleeding.

I stand quietly, and softly grab his hand to hold it still from him continuously wiping the blood away. He jumps and glares at me hard, the look softening when he realizes that it's me. I sigh, "You have to put pressure to form a clot so the blood will stop."

He's silent for a heartbeat before grumbling, "Oh." He reaches for the napkin, "I've got it."

I let go, "Good. I'll go get the first aid kit."

"You don't need to do that, Harper!" He calls after me but I'm already down the hallway. When I return, he's sitting at the table still applying pressure to his hand, staring off in to space.

I place the first aid kit down and he jolts, once again realizing that it's me and relaxing, "Why are you so jumpy?"

His eyebrow raises, "I'm not."

I raise an eyebrow of my own, "It's like you forget that I've lived with you for eight years. What's wrong, Alec?"

He sighs as I begin to butterfly stitch his cut closed, "I don't mean to be so…" he scratches his head with his good hand as he looks for the right word, "Brutish." He looks at me with sincere eyes, "You're the only woman that's never been scared of me, no matter how I treat you, so I have this urge to protect you from any and everything that comes your way. I think you're really innocent and I don't want to see your smile ever be wiped off of your face, because I like it when you smile." Instead of looking relieved to finally confess all of that, he looks troubled, "But it always comes out to me being an arse, which I don't mean to be."

I sigh as I wrap his hand up with gauze, "And you have no idea why you feel that way?"

He shakes his head, "None." I see the truth of it in his eyes. He's serious.

I roll my eyes, putting all of the supplies away before turning back to him, "Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"You like me."

He stares at me, "What?"

"You have a crush on me. Probably have since we were kids, by the sound of it."

He blinks once. Twice. Before his eyes widen and he blushes. I've never seen Alec blush and it makes me smile when I do, which makes him blush more.

"Wa-wait a minute—" he stammers.

I lean forward and press my lips to his. He freezes and I begin to kiss him, he takes a minute to respond, but soon, he's kissing me back. He stands and pushes me back until I'm laying on top of the table, with him hover over me, still kissing. His bad hand rests on the table while his good hand is wrapped up in my dark colored hair.

My lungs start to burn, and obviously his does too because he pulls away, staring down at me.

"I have a crush on you." He whispers, more to himself than to me.

"Yes, you do." I answer anyway. I push him away from me so that I can stand up. I straighten my clothes when I do, and turn to him, "I'll give you a few days to think about what just happened. Come find me when you're ready."

He nods, obviously agreeing with me for once.

* * *

A few days later, I'm walking up the stares to my house when the door opens and Alec steps out. He's been AWOL since the incident in the kitchen, so this is the first time I've seen him in a while. I notice a new and healing tattoo scrawled along his bicep.

"Harper." He just says my name.

I stop, "Alec." I raise my eyebrow as I see his dangling keys in his hand, "What's going on?"

He scratches the back of his head, blushing before saying, "Do you…" it comes out garbled and he clears his theist before trying again, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" He nods, "Sure, just let me get ready." He doesn't move as I step up to walk in. I step back down, "Alec?"

"You look fine." He says, exasperated. I guess him realizing he has a crush on me doesn't change the fact that I can manage to annoy the crap out of him with out even trying.

"Yes, but it's a date, Alec. I'd like to look like we're on a date."

His eyebrows draw in, "Should I go get ready too then?"

The laugh that leaves me is more because he's adorable than it is because I'm making fun of him, "No, Alec, you look hot."

His eyebrows shoot up and he smirks, "You think so?" At my nod, "Then what if I tell you that I think those boots are hot on you and I like the way your scarf makes your eyes sparkle? Then can we go?"

My face turns red and he laughs, stepping down and leading the way to his '97 Impala. I sigh, rolling my eyes before following him.

Once in his car, Metallica plays through the radio as he drives us off to God knows where. His car is pretty sweet and I've been in love with her since he got her when I was fourteen. She runs like a dream now that Alec was able to work on her. Her AC works and so does the heater, which is awesome considering it's the middle of November.

"You want to make out with her or what?" I blush and glare at Alec, who laughs, "I love her too." He pats the dashboard.

"Have you ever thought about selling her?" I question.

He shakes his head, "Not really. I love her. She's been with me since I was learning to drive. I couldn't ask for a better car."

"I feel like there is a but some where in there."

He chuckles, the sound deep and oddly sexy, "But I'm making a lot more money now. I think it's time to get a newer car."

"I'll take her off your hands." I grin at him, to which he chuckles again and shakes his head.

The date ended up being a trip to the bowling ally, which I completely slaughtered him. I have no idea why, but I'm really good at bowling.

On the way back, we stopped for ice cream and actually laughed and joked with each other for once. It's like that with the knowledge that he has romantic feelings for me, Alec was finally able to relax.

We pull up at my parents house at about midnight and he walks me to my bedroom door. I stop at the door and turn around, opening my mouth to speak but he cuts me off, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay?" I tilt my head to the side.

"I'm moving out." He says so quietly, "I've already talked with Mai and Naru, and they think it's a good idea too. I'm almost twenty-one, it's time for me to man up and get my own place."

My eyebrows draw in, "Oh." I look down at my feet.

His hand grabs my chin and tilts my head up, "I just don't think it's a good idea for us to date and both live with them. It would be disrespectful of their house and everything they've done for us. And I love them, Harper, they're like the parents that I never had."

I nod, "I understand, Alec." I did. It didn't mean that I had to like it, though.

"I've signed with an apartment building, I'll be out of here by the end of the week." He doesn't give me a chance to say anything back, he just kisses me and it shuts me up.

* * *

Alec was gone by the end of the week and his new apartment was actually really nice. When he finally got all of his stuff settled, he took me furniture shopping with him because he has no idea how to decorate. Basically sofa shopping was him sitting down on the sofa and seeing if it was soft enough for him or not.

Eventually and over the course of several long months, we were able to finally get his apartment fully decorated, and Alex stayed in that apartment for a long time. Long enough that I gave him my virginity when I graduated college at the age of 26 with my doctorate.

At my 27th birthday party, Alec pulls me aside from my family and Monk, who is reminiscing about me being a baby, to hand me his present. It's a key in a small, square box.

I look up at him and he smiles at me, "Move in with me, princess." He'd started calling me that after a few months of us being together.

I smile at him and nod. My mom squeals and it's then that I notice that she heard the entire thing. Suddenly, we're surrounded once again by our family.

Alec and I end up buying a house after living together for six months, and the house was huge. It rivaled my parents home, but with him now owning several mechanic shops and me working as a full time investigator at my family's research facility, we both made enough money to do it.

He asks me to marry him when I turn 30, and we have our first child when I'm 31. Our second is born when I'm 33, and our twins are born when I'm 34.

My mother is ecstatic with her grand babies and my dad helps my twin boys with their PK.

Eventually though, my dad's PK wares his heart down and he dies of a heart attack at the age of 65. My mom is understandably heart broken. She pushes through her heartbreak though and focuses on her grandchildren until she passes away at the age of 84.

All of my children are grown by then, but I watch them sob like children as their most beloved grandmother is lowered in to the ground. Alec wraps his left arm around me and I feel the cool press of his ring against my arm. I look up at him and we share a sad smile. We know that she's happier where she is.

 _After all, what is Mai, with out Naru?_


End file.
